SU: Lapidot Oneshots
by UbLuLapis
Summary: A few Lapidot oneshots, Rated T, come on its LAPIDOT TRASH!
1. Drowning

Drowning

Peridot, that's my name and I couldn't believe that I was drowning. I'm literally drowning right now.

I'm part of the school swimming team, today I was just learning the basics but some idiot pushed me over the pool and now I can't swim back up. I knew it was Jasper because no one had that much strength in my school.

My prosthetics were still in my locker, those things; they're pathetic just like me. I was starting to give up when I noticed that someone dove in the pool and came closer to me. After a few moments I realized someone had saved me and that I was coughing up water.

"I'm out of the pool." I realized, trying to breath. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl ever, Lapis Lazuli the swim team's captain. Jasper told me a few things about her.

"Hey, hey are you okay Peridot?" said Lapis, leaning forward to my face and shaking me.

"I'm fine, how did you know my name? I whispered, my teeth chattering.

"I have to know everyone's names around here." She replied nervously.

"Hey I'm extremely sorry that Jasper had to do that sometimes I wonder what in that peanut brain of hers." Lapis said.

Lapis opened her mouth to talk so more but it was cut off by me kissing her. Peridot ended the kiss and looked up to see her reaction.

"I know you have a crush on me and you're a terrible liar." I said, grinning.

Lapis nodded in response. "Your right as usual, common let's get you into some clean clothes".

I got up and she pushed me against a wall. "Wow, this got extreme really quickly." I thought.

"Whipped cream." Lapis whispered softly in my ear.

"Lapis stop…" I said blushing.

"I'm just messing with you." She laughed and of course I kissed her again.

This time the kiss was more forced and lasted longer than before, Lapis pulled away.

"You can't stop clinging to me can you?" She looked at me amused.

"Nope, everything is changing now." I replied.

Lapis looked up at me and smiled.

"I don't care as long as we're together."


	2. Dating Now

Dating Now

"Hey Peri, why are you here?" Lapis opens her front door, Peridot stood there staring at her best friend.

"Lapis I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time now…" Peridot mumbles, feeling exhausted from running to Lapis's house.

Peridot flings her arm in front of Lapis, showing her the flowers. Lapis gasps "Are these…"

"Lapis, will you be my girlfriend?" Peridot asks, feeling nervous.

There's a faint blush on Lapis's cheeks, realizing that Peridot had done all of this just for her.

"Yes! Yes of course I'll be your girlfriend." Lapis says, jumping excitedly and runs up to hug Peridot.

Peridot stiffens and blushes brightly; she's always wanted this to happen, secretly because they've been best friends for years.

Lapis starts shoving Peridot out the door, "come on lets go to the amusement park!"

At the amusement park

"Lapis I don't think… what about you babysitting Steven this afternoon?" Peridot asks while they enter the Ferris wheel.

"Oh come on, Steven can handle himself Peri!" Lapis yells as they enter.

The Ferris wheel starts and Peridot starts putting her arm over Lapis's shoulder.

Lapis blushes looking up at Peridot, "Hey can I do something?"

"Sure whats…" Peridot says but gets interrupted by Lapis planting a kiss on her lips.

Peridot cups her companions face and they start making out for a couple of minutes. Peridot stares into her deep blue eyes, "You're cute…"

"That's cheesy Peri!" Lapis pulls away and starts laughing; lapis adjusts herself and tries to get comfortable.

"Well at least I'm obsessed with water!" Peridot smirks.

Lapis turns to look at her and starts giggling, "Can I drown you then?"

"Only with your love Lapis", Peridot grins and they stare into the sunset.

"Hey Peri…" Lapis says.

"Yeah…"

"Are we like dating now?"

Peridot stares at her confused, "Of course, why wouldn't we?"

"Oh it's nothing…"

"Lapis don't worry, I'll never leave you." Peridot hugs her.


	3. A Gem in Space

A Gem in Space

Peridot stares into her computer screen grinning, today she was getting an informant to tell her about earth.

A bright light, in front of her was a gem with a blue crop top and a long skirt.

"You must be the new informant… hmm… you'll be accompanying me during the trip to earth." Peridot stated sharply and walked in the opposite direction. "Follow me!"

She turned around, "Who are you! Why are imprisoning me!"

"My name is Peridot and I'll be the engineer for the mission to earth, so would you shut up and follow me!"

"I'm Lapis Lazuli and I'm not any ones prisoner!" She summoned her water wings and was prepared to fly off.

"I wouldn't do that, you see we're surrounded by millions of yellow diamond's guards." Peridot informed. "Just take it easy and follow me Lazuli."

"Excuse me! You're informant; do you realize who I am? Do you have any clue?" Lapis asked angrily.

"I don't know and don't care, just follow me to the ship and we'll head to earth." Peridot grabbed her informant's wrist and through her inside of the ship.

"OW! What is wrong with you?" Lapis yelled and began to walk to her cell.

"Now, stay and here and don't make a commotion please…" 

Lapis stared at the floor, "You turn me into a prisoner for no reason!"

"Peridot who is this?" An orange buff gem asked coming up to Lapis's cell.

"Just the new informant, keep her mouth shut please Jasper…"

"I don't take orders from a pathetic low life gem!" "Turn a course for earth now!" Jasper yells, "And you, blue gem, stay in your cell."

Near Earth

"This is Peridot; we'll be landing on earth shortly." Lapis hears the speakers say.

"I can't believe this, I've failed the war, and I failed to protect Steven!" She thought.

Lapis hears footsteps outside of her cell, "Hey… are you Lapis?"

Lapis turns around to see the gem outside of her cell, "Why do you care?"

"Oh so it is you, Lapis after we land on earth I just want to say-"Peridot starts saying.

"What! What could be so important that you had to tell me?" Lapis crawls in a ball.

"Hmm…" Peridot backs away from the cell, "I've been thinking, after this mission I'll tell yellow diamond to set you as a free citizen on Homeworld."

Lapis looks up excitedly, "Wait! I'll be free?"

"Yes-"

"Oh thank you Peri!" Lapis runs up to the cell door.

"But-"

"But what?" Lapis looks up worried.

"You'll have to live with me until I can find you an apartment of your own…"

"Okay but I'll still be free right?" Lapis asks nervously.

"Of course… also I kind of like you "Peridot starts sweating and looking away blushing.

"What?" Lapis looks at her confused.

"I love you Lapis!" Peridot runs off and enters the control room.

"Peri wait!" Lapis says but it's too late.

Lapis sits down again, "Peridot likes me? Since when did she like me?"


End file.
